


Unexpected   (One Shot)

by CherryLarryx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: BECAUSE THEY NEED TO, Harry wants those apples, Louis just wanted to get apples, M/M, Some hate speech against LGBTQ, comeback tour, for Made in the AM, mean old lady, you’ve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryLarryx/pseuds/CherryLarryx
Summary: "So, yeah, if you could just drop me off at the next exit, that'd be great.""Sir, you're in an ambulance."Or where Louis is already running late for his concert, and getting hit by an old lady at the grocery store- trying to get apples for Harry, none the less- is not the best idea he's had.





	Unexpected   (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the quote as my prompt. 
> 
> As always, enjoy and leave kudos if you want!

It needs to be a quick trip into the store. Get in, get out, take five minutes at the most. Harry had begged and whined for apples little less then an hour ago, Louis not agreeing until he used his mouth to convince him otherwise. 

Maybe it's annoying to try and decide on apples at Tescos, but Harry was so good at convincing him; there was no way he could've said no. Louis just wishes it wasn't an hour and a half until their first concert back in America that he had decided. 

The bright red, green, and yellow apples shine up at Louis in the brightly lit store, the smell of freshly-cooked meat in the air as Ariana Grande plays quietly over the speakers. Louis stands in front of the apples, eyebrows furrowed as he looks between the choices. Why is it so hard to pick out apples?

Harry had said apples, not at all helpful with being specific about the ones he wanted. Louis supposes as his husband it is kind of his job to remember which ones, but Harry is always too distracting for him to think clearly.

Checking the time on his phone, Louis sees he has twenty minutes before the concert starts. Deciding he doesn't have the time to just stand around, he reaches a hand out towards the red apples, fingertips grazing one before his arm gets yanked back. Startled and a little angry that someone would grab him so aggressively, Louis turns towards the culprit.

"Excuse me, who do you-" Louis starts, cutting himself off when he sees a petite, nice-looking old woman standing in front of him. Her hair is all white, the curls pushed back in a hand-knitted pink cap. She's looking at Louis with an unreadable expression, right wrinkled hand gripping loosely on a blue cane.

"Can I help you, ma'am? I'm actually running late but can help you if you need it." Louis puts his charm on, giving her his best smile as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. The woman watches his face, grunting as she slowly gets closer to him. "I need my apples, young man. Before you put your disgusting hands on them." 

Louis' eyebrows raise up high, eyes widening as he watches her begin to bag them. The woman says nothing else to Louis, instead mumbling to herself under her breath. It's a wonder why Louis wants to still talk to her, but he does anyway. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I know you. So before you call me 'disgusting', at least know who I am first." Louis says, stepping closer to the apple stand. The woman visibly tenses, her grip on the apple bag surprisingly tight for someone as old as she seems.

"I know who you are, young man. You're in that band my little granddaughter is so in love with. One Direction, is it? Quite a shame two of you are fags, though." She says, sneer clear in her voice. Louis steps back, shocked that someone who looked so nice could be so harsh. 

"Who I'm with is no ones business but his and mine. I'm sorry that you feel the way you do, but I'm not going to change myself just for someone else. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get some apples for my husband." Louis says, attempting to grab an apple when his arm grazes the woman. 

Before his fingers can wrap around the red fruit, an elbow connects with his nose, the blood spurting out a second later. "Don't you dare touch me, you fag!" The old woman sneers at Louis, pink sleeve of her petticoat stained in his blood.

"Oh-oh my god! Look what you did! Oh, I'm so gonna be in so much trouble for this!" Louis says, trying to stop the blood flow. The woman smirks at him, turning to walk away as Louis tilts his head back.

His head is spinning, warm liquid running down into his mouth as he watches the woman hobble away. He's aware of a few people watching him, some with concerned faces while a woman has a phone to her ear. 

The taste of metallic is so overwhelming Louis wants to throw up, the smell assaulting his senses as he sees the woman on the phone start to walk towards him. Maybe it's dramatic, and maybe he's overreacting, but he really can't help it when the room goes white, his eyes fluttering closed as he passes out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of beeping fills Louis ears, accompanying the sound of his heartbeat. He can taste a slight amount of blood in his mouth, the flavour thick on his tongue. He raises his arm to wipe off his sweaty brow, confused when he sees a thin cord going out of his hand and past his bed.

Wait-bed? Oh god, Louis thinks to himself. What happened after the grocery store? He sits up frantically, pounding behind his skull almost knocking him back down as he meets eyes with a women. 

"Excuse me but, where the hell am I?" If Louis wasn't so concerned over his location, he'd probably be embarrassed over how stuffed he sounds, but right now he couldn't care less. The woman looks at him, a small smile resting on her lips.

"No worries, Mr.Tomlinson. You got knocked in the nose pretty hard. You may have fractured it, so we're just taking you to the hospital to make sure you're ok." She says, resting her hand lightly on his arm before checking his IV. 

"I, uh, don't have time for that. I really need to be at my show, like, now. So, yeah, if you could just drop me off at the next exit, that'd be great," Louis says. 

The woman raises her eyebrows. "Sir, you're in an ambulance." She says, moving her hand to show him the small space.

Louis sighs under his breath, pinching his nose before he groans in pain. "Harry is going to kill me." He says, tossing his head back onto the pillow. "I didn't even get his apples." 

The woman laughs, fixing Louis tube as she looks at him. "If it makes you feel better, I can check your nose for you now. I'm really not supposed to, but I'd rather not be the reason a bunch of teenagers are mad at me." She says, pushing her hair back.

Louis nods quickly, a small bubble escaping his nostril as he settles into the bed. The woman touches his nose, lightly pushing on it as Louis cringes. "Good for you, it's not broken, just super bruised. I'll put a bandage on it and tell the driver to go to the concert venue." 

Louis can feel himself physically relax as she bandages it, the smell of antiseptic irritating his nose. He really can't wait to see what Harry says. The woman tells him they're almost there, and Louis can feel the knots form in his stomach. What's Liam going to say? He's always been so protective of them all, it's a wonder he didn't go with Louis to try and keep him safe.

The air is quiet as the ambulance comes to a stop, the only sound being heard Louis breathing until the woman moves to creak the doors open. Harry, Niall and Liam all stand in the door frame, staring at Louis with more worried than annoyed faces.

"My god, Louis. What did you do?" It's Harry who says this, climbing into the truck and taking the now-vacant seat. Louis can see the worry on his face as he grabs his hand, entwining their fingers.

"Just a disagreement was all," Louis says, choosing not to tell Harry about the names he was called. It wouldn't matter now. Harry gives him side eye, not believing him but not questioning him on it either. One of the things that he loves the most about him, Louis thinks to himself.

He goes to kiss him but gets stopped, Liam resting his hand on his shoulder as he looks at him apologetically. "Sorry to interrupt, boys, but we have a show in 10 minutes and 20,000 fans waiting inside."  

Louis looks back at Harry, nodding to the door. Harry smiles back, pulling Louis up to leave the ambulance as they walk into the backstage. Their makeup artist freaks over Louis nose, but with it already being on the news, they decide not to try and hide it. 

The closing tunes of their song, 'history' is heard, the boys rushing to get into their places. Louis can feel the bandage on his nose as he stands still, the curtain rising to show the arena their boys. 

The screams almost deafen Louis, but he's so happy. The only thing that makes this tour better then all the other ones is him being able to actually hold Harry's hand. 

As if reading his mind, Harry brushes up against him, lightly grasping Louis' fingers in his own. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see their hands projected onto the big screen, the screams in the arena getting louder if even possible. 

His face feels close to splitting from all the smiling he's doing, Liam and Niall standing close to him and Harry. The arena lights up behind him as he lifts the microphone to his lips, singing the first lines to 'perfect'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The concert was amazing. Louis has sweat all down his back, his forehead slick. They're all seated on couches backstage, drinking water as they try and catch their breath. Even with his skin all gross, Harry leans against Louis shoulder, curls tickling his neck.

Liam and Niall seem lost in their conversation, so Louis taps Harry on his nose. He looks up at his husband, green eyes peering at him through his lashes. "Are you ok?" Louis asks him, brushing curls off his forehead.

Harry snorts at the question, kissing Louis on the cheek as he taps him on the nose. "It's not me that got hurt, boobear," He says, laughing. Louis rolls his eyes, saying a quick 'ha-ha' as Harry looks at him fondly.

Louis looks over at Liam and Niall, seeing them now passed out on the couches from exhaustion. He smiles at his mates, looking back at Harry before he leans in to give him a sweet kiss, cupping his cheek.

Harry kisses him back, pressing his forehead against Louis' before pulling back to look in his eyes. "Where's my apples?" 

Louis laughs, throwing his arms around his grinning husband to connect their lips again.


End file.
